In a wireless network, e.g., a 5th generation wireless network implemented with C-RAN technologies, an evolved Node B (eNB) may have a large number of transmission beams to support massive multiple-input, multiple-output (MIMO). For receiving beam acquisition, beam reference signals (BRS) mapped on the transmission beams are transmitted to a user equipment (UE) connected with the eNB via the wireless network.